Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to wearable devices, and in particular to transferring activities between wearable devices and vehicle components.
Although futurists have long envisioned a world with wearable devices, these devices have only recently been available to consumers on a widespread basis. To encourage adoption, these devices are designed to be as small as possible, which requires limited battery and processing power. Accordingly, these devices typically have limited functionality (e.g., activity trackers) or rely upon other devices to provide processing power (e.g., the Apple Watch™ is paired with an iPhone to provide much of its functionality).